For example, an apparatus described in Patent Literature 1 has been known as a conventional dispersion and supply apparatus. The dispersion and supply apparatus described in Patent Literature 1 includes a dispersion feeder for receiving an article supplied from above using a dispersion table and conveying the article to each conveying means in a outer circumferential portion using vibration, dispersion detecting means for detecting a dispersion state of the article on the dispersion table, and tilting means for tilting the dispersion table such that a portion of an article receiving plate at which an article distribution is small tilts toward an article conveying means side approaching the portion depending on a detection result by the dispersion detecting means.